


a tendency to feel a little too much

by kittyslies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, One Shot, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyslies/pseuds/kittyslies
Summary: adrien agreste locks eyes with new girl marinette dupain-cheng and it flows from there.





	a tendency to feel a little too much

Adrien Agreste realised he met the love of his life when their fingers touched.

Actually, he realised it when he first laid eyes on her. A new year, a new girl. She walked through the chestnut brown door of the classroom, her shy posture, sliding in behind Alya. You could tell she was nervous, who wouldn’t be. She didn’t know anyone, but Adrien wanted to change that. The blunette’s hair was in two small pigtails, her bangs flowing slightly into her eyes but not so much that she couldn’t see. She wore a red sweater, which draped slightly down her shoulder, revealing the smooth skin underneath and grey jeans. Her boots were black, with a zip on each side of them.

The chatter in the classroom had died down as she entered. Was it too early to say he was mesmerized by her? You could tell the whole class watched as she approached, along with Alya, to their chosen seats.

For all he knew, she could be a horrible person. But Adrien just couldn’t imagine her being mean or cruel, he had a feeling she wouldn’t even dare think about hurting a fly, let alone cause negative emotions to another person.

Alya smiled at Nino, they had been dating for the past year and Adrien was getting nowhere with his love life. He was 17 and he had never been in a relationship. Sure, Adrien didn’t _really_ care but he liked the thought of a loving relationship, of caring for someone. No girl ever ‘caught his eye,’ if we wanted to put it that way. The new girl, however, was a whole other subject.

You could tell her eyes sparkled as she took in her surroundings, following Alya up into the seats behind his and Nino’s. They took their seats, the new girl’s bag sliding off her shoulder and placing it on the floor next to her. She got out a notebook, along with a pen. Adrien noticed her small ladybug ears, huh, he thought he’d seen those somewhere. But he brushed that thought off as quick as the next person.

Alya cleared her throat, making Adrien slid his eyes off the new girl and over the Alya. He mouthed ‘what?’ with his eyebrows furrowed, out of confusion, which earned a small chuckle from her.

‘You’ve got heart eyes, lover boy.’ Alya sang, making the new girl’s head and Nino’s head turn to her in confusion.

Adrien blushed furiously, the pink blush creeping over to cover his cheeks, there was no hiding it. Sure, Alya and Nino teased him _a lot _about girls and his relationships with them. But this was different, somehow. He knew it, he could feel it.

_Oh, who was he fooling, he was being dramatic because this girl hadn’t even spoken let alone spoken to him and he was basically drooling over her. _

But then her eyes shifted over into Adrien’s direction and he was so gone. Her orbs were a glittering icy blue and they sparkled with a shimmer he hadn’t seen before, and a small smile played on her lips.

‘Hi.’ She spoke, her voice was so soft, he melted. Was there anything about this girl that wasn’t so freaking cute?

‘Hi.’ Adrien responded, placing a smile on his own face.

They both stayed in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Alya’s voice filled the silence and ended the moment.

Marinette took this as an opportunity to take in his glistening, green hues. _‘You could get lost in his eyes._’ Marinette thought to herself.

‘Well, let me introduce you otherwise we’ll be here all day with you two making love-dovey eyes at each other, Marinette, this is Adrien Agreste and Adrien, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’ 

They both blushed before reconnecting their eyes. He could tell she relaxed more through her posture, her shoulders were less tensed and the nervousness in her hues started to fade.

‘Nice to mee-’

‘It’s very nice to mee-’ They started at the same time before being cut short by one another and Marinette let out an adorable, soft giggle.

_Marinette. _Her name was so beautiful and her laugh, oh wow it made his heart do a loop. She held out her hand for him to shake, before starting her sentence again. He placed his hand within hers and he swore he could feel electricity shoot up his arm. Her hand fit perfectly into his, her gentle touch against his own fingertips.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Adrien Agreste.’ Her natural smile appeared once more on her lips and shook his hand slightly.

‘And it’s very nice to meet you too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’ Her smile was contagious and soon he was smiling as brightly as the sun outside that shone in the late fall. Their hands lingered for a few more moments, neither of them wanting to let go.

‘This is Nino, my boyfriend, the guy I was telling you about.’ Alya pitched in as Nino gave Marinette a smile. Marinette slid her hand out of Adrien’s and gave Nino a small wave.

‘Nice to meet you, dudette.’ Nino stated as he waved back.

And those were the last words they all exchanged before class started and Marinette was introduced to the rest of the class. Everyone was super sweet, giving Marinette smiles and waves. She stood in front of the whole class, looking around at the unfamiliar faces. But she mainly focused on the blonde locked guy seating in front of her.

She couldn’t lie, he caught her eye, but she wasn’t the type of girl to fall just purely because of looks. Marinette though he was cute, (well she thought he was gorgeous but that doesn’t matter right now) but she wanted to get to know him better. He seemed nice, from their first interaction and he even offered to show her around the school at lunch. She accepted, obviously, otherwise, she’d get lost with every step she took around the unfamiliar school. Alya apologised for not being able to show her around as she had made plans with mother beforehand and Marinette understood completely, plus this way she could spend time and get to know Adrien.

Their first-class didn’t involve much expect from timetables and Marinette trying to absorb all the information thrown at her. It was basic school principles, but it was slightly different than her old school, she’d figured she’d have to adjust.

The day went pretty clearly, Marinette started to settle into each of her new subjects and got to know everyone in her class and had already made new friends. Before Marinette knew it, it was lunchtime and Adrien was by her side, as they left the chemistry lesson they just finished.

‘So, what do you want to see first?’ His bag slung over his shoulder and he threw a smile her way.

‘The courtyard looked massive when I first walked in, could we start there?’ Her shyness kicked back, but her smile remained firmly on her face.

‘That’s actually a pretty good place to start, and we can loop back round to eat lunch.’ Marinette wasn’t used to the fast beating in her chest that occurred when Adrien flashed her a smile.

Marinette nodded, ignoring the rate her heart was pacing at and Adrien led the way around the school. He explained a few things and she made small mental notes as they moved side by side.

Occasionally, their hands would brush against each other and Marinette swore she saw a small blush creep over Adrien’s cheeks, but he covered it up through the clearing of his throat.

What Marinette didn’t realise was that Adrien was beaming inside. They told each other small stories and never was there an awkward moment that settled between them. Laughter eventually filled the school building, giggles, and chuckles bouncing off the walls. There was a good level of comfortableness between them.

Adrien found out that the blunette loves to sew, she’s an aspiring fashion designer and has a bunny named Tikki. At the same time, Marinette found out the blond-haired has a cat named Plagg, is a model, fencer and plays the piano.

‘Oh wow! I’d love to fence but I don’t think I have the skills for it.’ She shook her head, but the smile stuck to her lips.

‘You should come to watch one of my fencing matches. There’s one next weekend, no pressure or anything.’ He beamed back at her, his hand grasping the strap of his bag.

‘I don’t think I have anything on next weekend, I’ll be there.’

She gave her and Adrien some thought. She wasn’t looking to fall for him, but would it really be so bad? She could imagine herself getting closer with Adrien, her being there for him, whenever he needed and vice versa.

_God, what was she thinking, she just met the guy! _She could feel her inner voice laughing at her thoughts, her very crazy and sudden thoughts. She really was delusional today.

But maybe it was just because Marinette lacked in closeness within friendships. She wasn’t exactly sure. For now, she was glad she and Adrien were becoming friends.

The tour of the school only took half an hour and they still had another 30 minutes before lunch ended.

‘This school is so much bigger than my old one, I’m so hungry from all that walking around.’ She gave a small giggle before turning her body fully towards Adrien as they stood outside the entrance of the school.

‘Let’s go, the canteen is the one place you haven’t seen yet.’ Adrien, thoughtlessly, grabbed Marinette’s hand and started walking, slightly dragging her as her eyes widened at the gesture and Adrien soon realised what he’d done.

He let go of her hand before stammering out apologies and telling her he never meant to make her feel uncomfortable or weirded out.

‘Adrien, it’s fine, really.’ She gave the strongest smile she could find within her.

And what Adrien didn’t expect was Marinette grabbing his hand and stepping forward.

‘Well, come on, we can’t stand here all day, I’m hungry.’ The smile never disappeared from her face and Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She squeezed his hand as they walked into the canteen.

Yep, fate decided it. _He was gonna fall for this girl, hard._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure where this went, it kinda just flowed from my mind :) thank u for reading! <3


End file.
